


tuesday night

by TawnyLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Liam, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One Shot, Open Relationships, Pansexual Niall, louis and harry are horny but respectful, niall's girlfriend is bi, nick grimshaw is asexual, pregnant perrie, theres a small fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyLouis/pseuds/TawnyLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry are respectful, liam is not, niall is ready to have a threesome, nick grimshaw is ready to photograph it, zayn is going to propose, perrie is emotional, and its girls night</p><p>(or the one where they all live in the same apartment building, girl's night is on tuesdays, louis and harry share an apartment with zayn and aren't allowed to fuck, liam gets drunk and interrupts pacific rim, niall and his girlfriend are going to have a threesome, nick grimshaw is an asexual photographer who claims that pornographic pictures are artistic, and kylie jenner is there because i love her)</p><p>several one shots occuring on a tuesday night in an apartment building</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuesday night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning  
> theres no smut or plot in this. but there are suggestive words and sexual tensions  
> also, i did half of this in word and the capitalizations are weird but i'm too tired to fix it so later

"babe, i didn't even know it was possible to fuck up toast until i met you," harry mumbles through the smokey kitchen, trying to shut up the smoke detector with his hands, hands which are connected to the arms of the most beautiful boy in the world, louis thinks to himself. He silently thanks god for having such a lovely boyfriend before spitting out a retort.  
"at least I know the difference between artificial sweetener and sugar," he says, referencing the time harry accidentally bought a three month supply of 'sweet and low' instead of actual sugar and louis couldn't have a proper cuppa for weeks. not to mention the fact that harry tried to use it in a batch of cookies and one of them spontaneously combusted inside of the oven.  
"one time louis. one time i mess up and you ensure that it haunts me for the rest of my life, it was sugar not gold," he mutters again, this time coughing at the end. louis opens up a window and the smoke soon disperses, leaving a charred toaster and a screeching alarm in its wake. "shut off already you twat!" harry exclaims, this time thwacking the source of the ungodly sound. which seems too work well enough because the harsh noise ceases at last.  
"my hero!" louis exclaims throwing himself into harry's arms, trying to not make it obvious how much he wants harry to suck him off right now. he judges himself for being so bloody horny and he feels like a teenager getting changed for gym again but that doesn't stop the thoughts. thinking about half naked boys never does. because he respects zayn and perrie, who are having a romantic dinner on the flat's balcony, he doesn't make a move.  
harry has somewhat less of a wandering mind and begins to finish what louis started with the toast. they should really get takeout but the fact that they're both flushed and sweaty due to the small bomb-like burnt toast episode makes their normal sexual tension go up by at least six units. they'll probably end up going to the nearest public restroom and fucking there. and normally they'd just do it in the flat, but zayn's going to propose and it'd be really rude to interrupt that with sex noises. instead he opts for suggesting that louis showers while he finishes cooking. that way they'll at least be able to control themselves for a bit longer.  
________________________________________  
next door is what the girls in the building call "lady's night", which is just an excuse to get drunk on tuesday nights and watch 'dear john' and 'pacific rim' and compare flings. eleanor thinks its overrated but all the guys think they're having like a lesbian orgy or something and whenever she reschedules a date to fit it in the sex is always better so she goes, not to mention 'pacific rim' is, like, the best movie so why wouldn't she go? the only one who's missing tonight is perrie. perrie just so happens to be the only one who can manage a long term relationship and a career. but the rest of them are here, harry's sister gemma, eleanor and perrie's roommate kylie, cara, and even barbara managed to make it. the gossip went on as per usual until they received a tentative knock.  
"dude, don't answer it, 's probably just h and lou looking for a place to shag," kylie slurs, as the newest addition to their group she has managed to fill in the spot of the one who hates everyone unless she's been caffeinated. eleanor used to think that was herself until she found kylie adding pure liquid caffeine to her cranberry juice, which eleanor found both shocking and infatuating, now eleanor has realized that despite the amount of coffee she drinks, she still hates most people. except kylie and perrie, niall says it's the 'ie' suffix, "just makes them more likable," he had said once when she questioned his reasoning.  
"they know it's lady's night, it might be an emergency," barbara, who manages to have the best music taste and the best tits out of all of them. the knocking continues at a steady rhythmic pace, which causes enough curiosity for eleanor to open the door. "see, el knows it's important, ky."  
in falls a liam payne, scruffy and wasted eleanor stares in disbelief. liam was not the one to get drunk. liam was the one to get buzzed and still be able to go to work the next day. liam was sensible, liam knew it was a tuesday. perplexed the girls surround him and manage to build together enough strength, minus kylie who is too busy gloating about how she's less drunk than liam and that makes her responsible in some way, to carry him to the couch. he lets out little hiccups and yawns and even whines a little bit as they attempt to wake him up. eventually they give up and, seeing that liam is passed out on the couch that kylie usually sleeps on, move him, again, to the recliner.  
liam sleeps normally for half the night. kylie on the couch, the rest of the girls having gone to their flats or, in perrie and eleanor's cases, their rooms. (although no one heard perrie come home so she's either been murdered or is staying over zayns. around 3 am liam begins to move around, and, presumably due to his intoxicated state, begins to sleepwalk. if you were to ask kylie, she'd inform you that liam payne is not a quiet sleep walker. in fact she would compare it in the following days to a massive bear wearing moon shoes. kylie cannot believe what she sees, in fact she would've thought it to be a dream if the evidence weren't there in the morning, as the boy whom she had been told was respectful, responsible, and almost posh, begins to sleep cuddle with her. he's a good four inches taller than her so it's only mildly, sarcasm, awkward when he attempts to force her into spooning with him. but eventually, when she's sure she's become part of the couch, he stops fidgeting and goes back into coma faze. because the flats cold and she's pretty sure all of her blankets are on the floor, she doesn't push him off. eventually sleep greets her with welcoming hands at 4 am.  
________________________________________  
"so are you, like, irish? or american?" niall is asked by a short girl with pretty blue eyes and colourful hair. she's giggly and obviously drunk so he's quite happy that she was in the ball park.  
"'m irish, dear," he replies sweetly, maybe if they hit it off he'll bed her. or maybe he'll just continue floating through the party. he's hoping the latter doesn't set her up to be date raped by some guy. Maybe he will bed her, or at least get her home safe. Niall prides himself in being a good person like that. Niall's girlfriend prides herself at calling him every five minutes to ask if he's found a girl that's pretty, but not too pretty, to sleep with. They’ve got an open relationship thing going on, so unless one of them decides they feel romantically attracted to someone, they can shag as many hot people as they like without it being cheating. He finds that bailey, that’s her name, understands what its like to be a guy, because she's bi and when girls give out a vibe of being 'dtf' niall and her are almost always ready to oblige with a threesome. Harry says that's why it works, their relationship, because niall's pansexual and bailey's bisexual so they get it when one of them wants to fuck a hot person of either gender. Ultimately they'll both tell you that neither of them has ever made love to someone else. Which is what's important.  
By the time he has explained this to the girl across from him she has brushed her hand over his dick four times and he's pretty sure that she's interested. Bailey finds her way back to him and introduces herself to her, niall realizes that a. he's rude as fuck and b. her name is candy. At first he's sort've confused, because candy is a stripper name. but then he learns that her full name is Candace and her parents were basically asking for their daughter to take up a sugar based apparatus. Bailey introduces him to Nick Grimshaw who enjoys taking pictures of explicit nature despite being asexual. Niall's eyes light up at the thought because, why the fuck wouldn't he want his gorgeous body to be photographed next to bailey's even more gorgeous body. Candy agrees to this offer of free pictures so long as she gets one of just her to show the boy she's been pining after for a while and they crash into an ashy and sweaty harry and a sparsely dressed louis on the elevator ride up. Louis grimaces at nick for a bit and harry shakes his head in mock disappointment before they exit the elevator and make a run for the apartment building's public restroom.  
________________________________________  
Zayn's been waiting roughly two years for this night. And despite the small eruption he heard from inside he remains calm as he holds perrie's gaze. "listen we've been dating for a while," he begins, perrie nods.  
"are you breaking up with me or proposing babe? Because I'm honest to god a bit worried about this and I just wanna say I really love you and honestly I'd go with anything you said," perrie says, her eyes beginning to water. She starts to judge herself for crying but then again, she is pregnant, and if zayn calls it off she'll be heartbroken and her baby will be screwed.  
"calm down pezza, let me finish before you start jumping to conclusions baby," zayn starts to say, perrie's crying by now and he's confused and he thought she was supposed to cry after he proposed not before and maybe he's doing a really shit job at all of this and he just wants to spit it out. So he does. He gets down on one knee, reaches in his pocket, and says those four words.  
"will you marry me" he says, but it is slurred together with her own abrupt speech.  
"im pregnant."  
Literally both of them are crying. Zayn's not one to cry but theres a baby, his baby, inside of the woman he just proposed to and he's imagining raising a little baby with all of there friends in this apartment building on the fifth floor because theyre all there. And perrie is imagining a blond little girl who probably looks like zayn's mum being their flower girl at a quiet little wedding with flower crowns because why not. Zayn's imagining her all pregnant and glowing and perrie's imagining zayn in a suit. Its serene. It's Tuesday.  
"yes" perrie says after a bit, eyes sparkling. Of course, the embrace the two just shared was confirmation enough. But that one little word sets it into stone.


End file.
